synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark II: Meeting a new History
Keyran woke up feeling refreshed. He looked over to check the time but he had woken too early and breakfast wouldn't be for another half hour so to pass the time Keyran sat there in his room thinking about what coming to this academy meant.To him it would mean a new life away fom his past. Could he cope with that? suddenly it dauned on how big his actions had beeen and it was as if the ocean had fallen on top of him. Needing the air outside Keyran had a shower got changed and went for a stroll to clear his mind. By the time Keyran had gotten to the canteen it was already a den of chaos and noise that would be impossible to find outside. Yet under all the noise he heard his name being called, he turned to see his friend calling him over. When he got there he saw about four other people he didn't recognize putting him immediately off balance. "Hey, Keyran. You sleep ok?" Signus asked without a hint of what happened yesterday in his voice. "I thought you might like to meet some more people." Signus motioned to those sitting around the table. "This is Ren, she is from a Duranian." Signus waved and she waved back before noticing Keyran and doubling her waving efforts. She was slightly scaring him. "Hey, don't worry she is ok. Honest," Signuis joked. Over there is Cain from Veidin. You okay over there mate?" Cian merely waved his hand before returning to the blue slop on his plate. Signus dragged Keyran over to another student as he motioned him to slowly stealth toward him. "And here if we are careful we may find a wild Hzas, a native of the Orokin species. He doesn't like being interupted and also he is what you would call the brains of the group." "What is it now Signus, I am trying to study." Hzas replied without looking up from his textbook but when he did he stuck out his hand for Keyran to shake. "Nice to meet you." Keyran returned the courtesy before being interupted from a girl at the head of the table. "Oi! Signus, don't forget me idiot." Suddenly she stood up and pushed Signus out of the way until she was face to face with Keyran, "So you're who is causing all the fuss. You haven't even introduced yourself," The girl tutted away. "Well your name!" She turned to Keyran. "Uh. Oh my name it it it's Keyran. Miss" Keyran backed away but fell into the bench. "Keyran what exactly? Do you have a surname? And don't call me 'miss'. I don't look old do I?" She turned to Hzas who was engrossed in his book. "Hzas! I don't look old do I?" He shook his head as the girl turned back to Keyran. "Your name please." "It is Keyran Reikai." Keyran mumbled expected more somments from the girl but when he looked up she had crouched down. "Uh, what are you doing?" "I am sorry sir. I didn't realise, Please forgive me Master Reikai." She lowered her head. Everyone around was shocked and it became obvious this wasn't an act. Everyone looked at him. "Well, you didn't even tell me your name. Anyway get off the floor." Keyran was looking away, this was embarassing, "Sir, My name is Kalina Liade," She looked up and began to pledge her allegience to the Reikon race. "Hey, HEY! Please stop. Get up." Keyran sighed. "Rise miss Kalina Liade." After he said this she got off the floor and went back to sit into her place. He sat as far away from her as possible. "Hey Keyran, you know anything about that?" Signus asked under his breath. "Yeah I'll tell you later but now we have to go to our lesson. What do we have? Isn't it science." Keyran sighed as they left. He was still hungry having not been able to get any food. "Yeah, but Professor Twain will probably have blown up the science rooms again. Anyway have you two met before?" Signus asked. "Look, I'll tell you later. Can I just concentrate on our lesson." Keyran sighed as they entered. Science passed with the class meeting their teacher Profeesor Twain and performing a simple experiment to discover if an object could harbour Jakin energy. After that they had Jakin theory with Mrs. Stinca which simply involed learning about the make up of Jakin and how to use it. "All in theory of course," Signus was moking their teachers repeated of the phrase as the left to go on to their next lessons which passed by in a blur. Eventually the day ground to a halt and Keyran and his new found friends were all busy eating Signus crept up beside him. "I've waited all day so can you please tell me now." Keyran started to shy away but stopped when Ren sat on the other side of him, trapping him. "Come on tell us, none of us can even get her to do anything. Let alone bow down to us." Signus chuckled away. "Your probably a royal or somerthing like that," Ren jokily beamed at Keyran as he sighed. "I was only joking." "Yeah, I know. Well anyway suppose I had better tell you, I am third in line to the throne of Chiroptera." Keyran looked up, "That makes me Prince Keyran. She must be a Reikon if she was to know. Thats why but, I'd rather not talk about it." "WHAT! Wow that is amazing, what is it like? You get to boss people around and stuff like that. It must be great!" Ren practically jumped out of her seat and Signus looked very impressed, wordless. "Yeah, could you kinda keep it quiet. I mean you can tell Hzas and Cian if you want but I don't want everyone to know." Keyran tried to hush her and get her to sit down right before Kalina entered and rushed over bombarding 'Master Reikai' with questions about his day. "I'm fine thank you Kalina. Look, I know I'm a prince and stuff but it is fine,I don't expect you to be like this to me." Immediatley she stopped and looked very deflated, a sour pout on her face that made Keyran feel guilty. He left the table and grabbed some lunch glad to get away from them. As he got into the line he saw he was behind Cian so he started to chat. Eventually they had their food so returned until Keyran tripped on the floor. "Sorry, there. You okay. Didn't break your nose again did you?" Keyran looked up to see Sieker sneering at him, Keyran flashed him back a sneer as Cian helped pick him. As he got back he tucked into his meal whilst everyone on the table were talking about his family. Keyran left as soon as he was finished with Kalina getting up soon after to follow. She caught him up in the hallway just before he entered his dorm. "What do want Kalina?" Keyran turned around already tired from his day, to see her standing there. "You know, if you ever nee-" "I know, you two. But lets just forget about it ok. I don't want any special treatment or anything. Are you ok with that.." She nodded in response. "Thank you, Kalina. Anyway I need some rest so if you don't mind, I am going to go to bed now. See you in practical Jakin tommorow." "Yeah see ya." And with that Keyran went off to bed only to wake up in the morning in a rush.